The Invisible Guest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel enjoys a quiet night at home. But an unexpected visitor changes that.


**A request done for my very good friend, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, Amiga! :D**

* * *

Rachel Jocklin was reading a book in the living room. It was a quiet evening at the Grant Mansion and Rachel liked it that way.

However, on nights like this, Rachel sometimes had the feeling that things were _too_ quiet...

Rachel wasn't going to be paranoid tonight. She was going to have a nice, calm, peaceful evening and nothing more.

However, there was a knocking at the door.

"AAAH!" Rachel yelped, dropping her book. She took a few deep breaths before she got up and went to the door.

"Come on, Rachel, don't be a scaredy cat." Rachel told herself. She opened the door and stared.

In the doorway stood a tall man wearing a beige trench coat, brown pants, eyeglasses, and a beret.

But the most unusual thing about him were the bandages wrapped around his head.

Rachel stood there. Was this some kind of trick? She could not see an inch of skin on his face.

"Ah, hello, dear girl." The man waved with a gloved hand, Rachel's eyes bulged when she saw nothing between his glove and sleeve.

 _'It must be another one of Ghostfreak's tricks again.'_ Rachel thought. "Nice try, Ghostfreak."

"Nice try what?" a familiar voice said from behind.

Rachel froze. She saw the man turn around and behind him was Ghostfreak with an armful of groceries.

"But...if you're..." Rachel backed away from the door. "Then who is...?!"

The mysterious man showed himself in. "Forgive my intrusion, my dear. But I wish to speak with you." He tilted his head. "Are you alright? You look pale."

Rachel was. Her face went white as he backed away and started to run!

"Wait! Come back!" the man called out.

Rachel ran. She didn't care where to, she just wanted to get out of here! She looked back and saw the man wasn't chasing her.

The panic-stricken girl kept running down many hallways until she finally decided to give herself a break.

"Gotta...rest...a minute..." she gasped, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, the man appeared right before Rachel's eyes!

"Young lady?"

Rachel gasped, he came out of nowhere...just like a ghost...

It was too much to handle, Rachel fainted. The man reacted fast and caught her in his arms.

"Mr. Where! Mr. Where!" A robotic girl with black and navy blue hair came down the hall riding her steam powered rocket boots.

"Robecca! We seem to have a problem here!" Mr. Where gently placed Rachel's body on the floor.

"Oh, dearie me!" Robecca squeaked.

"What happened here?!" Ghostfreak said.

"I believe I frightened this poor girl." Mr. Where said. "She's fainted!"

"We have to wake her up! But how?!" said Robecca.

"Do you have any smelling salts?" Mr. Where asked Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak shook his head. "No, but I do know how you can wake her." He whispered his idea to Mr. Where.

After he told him, Mr. Where's bandaged face cringed with confusion. "What?!"

"Trust me, it works every time!" the Ectonurite assured.

"What is it?" asked Robecca. Ghostfreak whispered what "it" was and she giggled. "Oh! It certainly will work, Mr. Where!"

"Well, if you insist." Mr. Where crouched down and started tickling Rachel's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Rachel's face twitched. She started to smile.

"That's it! Keep going!" Ghostfreak said.

"Help me help!" Robecca chimed in. She started tickling Rachel's neck. "Kitchy, koo!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Mr. Where cooed, tickling Rachel's side and stomach.

"Ahahahahahahaha! C-Cut it out!" Rachel laughed. She was wide awake now.

Rachel jolted up. "W-What happened?!" She looked up and gasped seeing the spooky disguised man. "AAAAAAAH!" Rachel hid behind Ghostfreak. "G-Ghostfreak! Help! There's a real ghost in here!"

Robecca laughed. "Oh, Rachel. That's not a ghost, that's Mr. Where. He's a teacher from my school."

"I'm an invisible man, to be precise." Mr. Where said.

"I-Invisble man?!" Rachel said. "Oh...I had no idea."

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you, Rachel." Mr. Where said. "Robecca told me about a human girl who rescued her. And she lived in a house haunted not by ghosts or monsters, but by aliens! I came here to see if she was right."

"And the rumors are true, Mr. Where." Robecca said. "Rachel's the best normie I ever met!"

"Aw, thanks." Rachel smiled, turning away bashfully.

"Looks like we have a few guests for the night." said Ghostfreak. "Should I make some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds tops!" said Robecca.

"Would you like to join us, Mr. Where?" Rachel asked, no longer afraid as she offered her hand.

"Why, yes. I'd be delighted." said the invisible teacher. He took Rachel's hand and showed her guests to the kitchen.

And so, despite few night terrors, Rachel met a new friend and was reunited with an old one.

Rachel couldn't ask for a more exciting evening.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: a user named alyssalynn803 has a request for you. A Hotel Transylvania story where Griffin is upset and Johnny cheers him up by tickling him.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
